1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of testing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor backend process includes a metal wiring process and a via process. That is, a via is formed to connect a metal wiring and another metal wiring which is to be formed on the metal wiring.
Various problems (such as impurity introduction and processing errors) that occur during the metal wiring process and the via process may cause lower metal wirings to short-circuit, metal wirings to be cut, or lower and upper metal wirings to be connected incorrectly. These defects reduce the semiconductor manufacturing yield and increase manufacturing costs.